Love in the Sad Times
by ZGMF-X9999GenesisOmega
Summary: Inspired by Miroslav Skoro's song Ne Dirajte Mi Ravnicu, this oneshot fic features love and grief for our favorite hero. NarutoxIno mix of oneshot songfic. First songfic with music from Croatia.


This is a oneshot fic with a song of Ne Dirajte mi ravnicu for a NaruIno oneshot fic. I love this fic, and it's a break form the newly made Gundam Seed based story of Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: The Heroes' Battle.

Hope you enjoy the song fic.

* * *

The new couples known as the two blonde couples in the form of Naruto Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka were stralling across the village to a town hall where a dance was being held. Naruto was dressed in a suit while Ino was dressed in a kimono.

"How do I look, Naruto-kun?" Ino asked as Naruto looked at her.

"Very nice." Naruto replied as they entered the town hall, where a great music was being played. They immediately danced as they didn't notice Hinata and Kiba approaching them. "Kiba! Hinata! How you guys doing?"

"Very well, future Rokudaime Hokage!" Kiba replied as Hinata nodded. "Well, you got yourself a nice chick instead of that pink banshee that you always pine after."

"Yeah, I kinda moved on, you know." the blond replied as he and Ino started to dance. The music was going well for these couples as it played a slow song.

_Veceras me dobri ljudi  
nemojte nista pitati  
neka suze tiho teku  
pa ce manje boljeti_

"You're doing good so far, Naruto." Ino said as she guided him in the dance steps. "Keep up the good work."

"Thanks, Ino-chan." Naruto replied. "I love this song."

_Ne dirajte mi veceras  
uspomenu u meni  
ne dirajte mi ravnicu  
jer ja cu se vratiti_

The couple then danced as the song went through, telling its story about a young man that went to war against another country.

"I'm touched." Naruto said as he started to cry a little and Ino comforted him as she too started to cry.

"I'm so sad from this song." Ino replied. They continued to dance, even though the singer was still singing.

_Jos u sebi cujem majku  
kako tuzna govori  
kad se jednom vratis sine  
ja cu te cekati_

Neji and Tenten, who came in a minute later, then joined the couple as they too started to dance.

"Naruto, how are you doing?" Neji asked as he shook Naruto's hand. "You are crying."

"I love this song, yet this is sad." Naruto replied as they heard the song. "I'm touched."

_Ne dirajte mi veceras  
uspomenu u meni  
ne dirajte mi ravnicu  
jer ja cu se vratiti_

"This song tells a sad story." Naruto said as they listened to the song. "It feels like a young man that is about to go to war."

"I see." Neji replied as Ino kissed the blond jinchuuriki in the cheek. "I'm glad that you have found a perfect match."

"I had moved on, realizing that there are other women out there." he replied as Kiba and Hinata came up to them. "Thanks for being there for me when I am grieving for ero-sennin's death. Obaa-chan is also crying about it though."

_Mene zovu moja polja  
mene zovu tambure  
prije nego sklopim oci  
da jos jednom vidim sve_

After they danced, the Konoha couples then went into the graveyard, where Jiraiya's tomb had laid. His name was engraved in there as a reminder of his sacrifices for Naruto to kill Pein. Naruto then brought flowers that was provided by his girlfriend and laid it to the ground. They didn't notice Kakashi coming towards them as he gave a nod of recognition.

"We came here to pay respects to our favorite pervert." Naruto said as Kakashi patted him in the back. "I also came here to pay respect to Asuma-sensei."

"Well, that can happen right now." Kakashi replied as they went to Asuma's grave and laid flowers to the ground. Kurenai then joined them as a young boy was holding her hand. "Ah, that must be young Rau Sarutobi with you, huh Kurenai?"

"Yes, and I'm glad that you're not reading that smut for a change." she replied as Naruto started to cry harder.

_Ne dirajte mi veceras  
uspomenu u meni  
ne dirajte mi ravnicu  
jer ja cu se vratiti_

"Don't worry, I promised to become a wise Hokage after all this happened, and when I do, everyone would recognize me. that is what I remembered." Naruto said as Kurenai hugged him and Kakashi joined the hug as well.

_Ne dirajte mi veceras  
uspomenu u meni  
ne dirajte mi ravnicu  
jer ja cu se vratiti_

The shinobi present then gave a prayer as the souls that departed to the heavens looked down on them. Jiraiya was wandering in the clouds as Naruto's parents were behind him.

"I'm proud of my son." Minato said as Kushina smiled. Jiraiya then sighed in relief.

"Well, we are all proud, and that Naruto has surpassed you in all strengths." the toad sannin replied as they watched their favorite blond hugging his blonde girlfriend.

"Well, Inoichi and I are happy that those two have found love in each other." Minato said again. "Well, let's go."

The souls of the dead shinobi then left the scene with the people down on Earth had left the graveyard.

* * *

End


End file.
